


【龙腾世纪起源同人】云雀之殇（1）

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295





	【龙腾世纪起源同人】云雀之殇（1）

“玛薇，好姐姐，该醒醒啦！”  


“呜~~~”玛薇本能地抗拒着那个温柔的声音，不想从梦里醒来。她正梦到自己和夏妮站在城墙上，一队一队的骑士列队沿着大街通过城门，她们和其他女孩一起把火红的花朵抛给他们。有个铠甲辉煌的骑士接住了她抛下的花，微笑着向她挥手致意。睁开眼睛以后她们这些城市老鼠绝不会拥有不被主人带领便站上大街的殊荣，更不可能有尊贵的骑士接过由她们的手送出的花朵。而且….

“让我醒一下嘛~~~”她蠕动着往破被单里钻，立刻又要睡着了。“再五分钟…..”

“再不起来我就要往床上浇冷水啦！”温柔声音的主人一把掀掉被单，凉凉的手伸进来咯吱她。“你该不会连今天是什么日子都忘了吧？”

她咯咯笑着，扭动身体：“狂欢的盛夏节？”

“又来了，稍微正经点好不好。今天可是你结婚的大日子，还有索利斯也是！现在已经不早了，我还得帮你穿上这套礼服，你到底要不要穿新衣服结婚？”

玛薇不情不愿地嘟囔着爬起身，在床边垂下两条细瘦的腿。表妹夏妮抖开她手里那套白色细毛料长裙，为了能不穿破布和粗麻结婚，她们省吃俭用了好久好久。虽然已经满了十六岁，但以城市精灵瘦小又营养不良得跟人类小孩一样的身材，要用的布料原本很少。可是存下的钱还是不够，夏妮本来说她自己那套伴娘装就不要了，但玛薇干脆利落地溜去小巷里扒了一个酒鬼的钱袋。尽管袋子几乎已经见底，剩下的钱也足够了。

夏妮肯定早就起来了，现在已经打扮得整整齐齐。她穿着用同一块布料做的裙子，只是看起来简单朴素得多，能收集来的彩石和珠子她全都缝在了玛薇的婚纱上。婚纱仿照人类的款式在背后略加了几条绑带，但终归还是要适合日常穿用免得浪费珍贵的布料，所以不伦不类地在髋部以下的位置做了实用性的口袋。夏妮帮玛薇拉紧那些对她们而言有些复杂的绑带，又用一把缺齿的梳子帮她梳头发。

“我上次在栅栏缝里偷看到一个贵妇人梳着这种高高的发髻，插着全套玳瑁发梳，好漂亮。你的头发天生就是蜂蜜色的，才用不到那种发梳呢！”

“哎~~前边留多一点头发，把我脸上的刺青遮住。”

  
玛薇喊了一声，就任凭表妹在自己头上鼓捣。她知道自己的刺青直达鼻梁，就算要遮也遮不了多少，可是好歹结婚当天这种印记少露出一点是一点，毕竟栅栏那一边的人类脸上不会有这样的玩意儿，贫民区的精灵虽然都会依照习俗纹面，却也最喜欢追着他们的流行走。虽然因为没有镜子而看不出效果，但其实她们到底穿成什么样或者打扮成什么样，也没人会在乎。大概只有新郎才会真的在乎吧，而新郎… 好像是叫奈拉若斯？大概是今天最不可能关心这种细枝末节的人。想到这点，她忍不住哈了一声。 **  
**

夏妮折腾好就去找别的伴娘了，玛薇坐在窗口往外看。贫民区跟往常没什么区别，但今天是难得的晴天，阳光把多么破烂的东西也镀上一层金灿灿的光芒，这应该是婚礼上仅有的金色了，她该为此高兴才对。

门上传来轻轻的剥啄声，玛薇答应了。她的父亲塞利恩推开门走了进来。

“啊，我的小可爱今天真美。”他有些伤感地看着女儿。“爸爸只能最后一次这么叫你了，马上你就是妻子，母亲，不再是女儿啦。你妈要是能看到你现在的样子，不知道会有多高兴…好了，别听我这个老头子在这边唠叨，你该去找索利斯了，你们俩一块儿去精灵树那里。他已经等你等了半天，都快等不及了。你跟奈拉若斯越早换戒指，溜掉的机会越小。”

“爸，机会很小不等于没有机会。”她对父亲扮了个鬼脸。“谁叫他那么早来的，我还没睡醒呢~~“

“长老叫他早点来肯定有他们的道理，你听着就是。搞不好是至高堡那边出了点什么问题？或者路途有点远，他们不乐意你未婚夫赶来的时候这一季都过完了。不管怎么说，要过户的财产我已经备好了，许可证教会也发了，你给我老实点，小姑娘。”

“财产？”

“是不多啦，但是他搬到丹诺林来，总得给他们家点什么补偿。毕竟我们家添了新面孔，新血液，他们家却少了一个壮年劳力，多少给点钱弥补一下人家的损失吧。”

“爸，你哪来的钱啊？”她皱着眉。自己有多穷她最清楚，看看家徒四壁的房间就知道了。

“我存了一辈子。这笔钱省不得，父母出面才能给你挑人。你表哥索利斯家拿不出钱来，就只能长老指给他谁就是谁，一个不字都没法说。我才不让我的小可爱受这种委屈呢！”

她的好奇心一下子被勾了起来。

“那他到底要娶谁啊，爸？”

塞利恩摇着头。

“不清楚。长老们只说也是从至高堡来的，大概就是随便从没结婚的里头挑一个吧。但你的奈拉若斯可是我仔细选了很久的，至高堡里体面仆人的小儿子，身体健康，没病没灾，据说铁匠的手艺不错。你俩劲往一块儿使，日子肯定比现在好。“

“努力又有什么用？“她撅起嘴。”反正就算存了钱也不能出去买房子，外边的人会进来把所有东西都抢光的，卫兵根本不管。“

“至少你们能在这里给自己弄个像样点的房子，摆上几件家具，不用住像这样的破棚子！咳，我老了，这样就知足了，多少人连个棚子都没得住。但年轻人总该有点冲劲。噢，对了，奈拉若斯帅的很，如果你东敲西打最想问的就是这个的话。“

“帅顶什么用啊，爸！“她故意顶嘴，却藏不住唇角的笑意。”帅能帮你堵住棚子上的洞，让它不漏雨吗？“

“看你这张巧嘴，跟你妈一个样！”

  


塞利恩终于被她逗笑了。他从衣襟底下摸出一把折刀，交给女儿。

“哪，答应你的结婚礼物，你妈当年用过的。可是….让奈拉若斯知道你跟她学的那些玩意儿，耍刀什么的….真的好吗？”

“他知道了又怎样，那时我们已经结婚啦，搞不好孩子都有了。再说我只是练着玩玩，又没打算谋杀亲夫。”

“我说不过你，咳。只是孩子啊，收敛点，越晚让人发现越好。最重要的是别让那些人类老爷以为我们是会惹是生非的家伙。阿黛尔就不听我的劝告，结果呢？”

“只不过是吵架，也没到让人给一刀砍了的程度啊，要不是杀她的是个人类…那人才赔了点钱就被放了，而且钱还没到我们手上，什么狗屁法令嘛！”

“嘘，这话只能在屋里说说。世上哪有什么公平呢？好啦，孩子，该出门了。记得我的话，要温柔和顺点，跟奈拉若斯好好过日子，啊？”

她嘴里答应着，跟父亲暂别，迈出摇摇欲坠的棚屋。泥浆混合着昨天落下的雨水被太阳一晒，发出贫民窟特有的那种刺鼻气味，跟呕吐物和粪便的恶臭混在一起，但她的鼻子早就习以为常了。玛薇在门口的水洼里照了照自己的样子，为那怪模怪样的发型笑了一通，对裙子满意得不得了。她避开那些在狭窄的街道上摇晃的醉鬼，小心踏着路上比较干一点儿的地方，往精灵之树所在的方向走去。

  


但才刚刚走出巷口，她就看到玩伴内莎一家。

“快点，别耽误时辰了！“

内莎的父母正往一辆推车上堆他们那些破烂家当，虽然东西不多，但推车更小。看到玛薇，做父亲的停下手来招呼。

“祝福你啊，孩子。我们真该留下来祝贺的，但实在是没时间了。”

“你们不参加我的婚礼？”她有些吃惊。“马上就要开始了呀！“

跟她从小玩到大的内莎一脸伤心：“我盼着这一天好久了，想得不得了，唉…”

“别说傻话了，阿莎。不赶着一大早动身，今天就到不了计划的龙息营地，只能在丹诺林外边随便找个地方宿营了。我们又得多花一天的吃喝钱，而且天晓得睡在露天里会遇到什么样的贼和强盗！”

“这到底是….”

“我们的房东把房子卖给别人当仓库，叫我们一家今天就滚。”内莎的母亲叹了口气。“除了那里，其他随便哪个地方的房子我们都租不起，只好离开丹诺林啦。听说奥斯塔加那边的军营缺劳工，我们打算去碰碰运气。”

“我想去至高堡。”内莎鼓着脸说。

“你又在乱想了，阿莎。管住你那个只会出鬼点子的鬼脑子。去至高堡，不可能。”

“至高堡…不是离丹诺林比较近吗？”玛薇疑惑地问。“奥斯塔加好像蛮远的。你们不是缺钱吗？”

“那些粗鲁的北方人团结得要命，听说跟城里的这些老爷们风俗习惯完全不同。….人类本来就疑心重，我听人说至高堡比这里还严重，天晓得我们能不能适应。至高领据说到处都是大山，路一定难走得要命，好歹去奥斯塔加我们可以走大路，这辆可怜的小推车才不会散架！而且…去那里的路上有守边关卡，我们这种人本来是不准擅自通过的，想过去就得花钱贿赂守关的人，想想还是算了。”

“那你们可以在我家先住几天，再找找有没有便宜的地方可以租。离开家乡多痛苦啊？而且奈拉若斯就是从至高堡来的，实在不行的话，你们问问他情况到底如何嘛，搞不好根本就没有传说的那么多麻烦。”她热心地建议。

“这个….”

内莎爸爸刚要说话，看妻子横了自己一眼，赶紧转换了话题。

“我们三个怎么能跟你和你爸还有你新婚丈夫挤一个棚子？说什么都不行。咳，我跟一个孩子废话那么多干嘛呢？玩去吧，别管我们了，开心点。”

“我知道你是好心。”内莎妈妈斩钉截铁补充。“但我们家不接受什么施舍，再穷也不能干没骨气的事。”

“那你们就抱着骄傲死在路上呗。”玛薇带着不屑地回嘴。“再见！”

她仰着头大步走开，但内莎追了上来，急匆匆地叫住她。  
“等等，玛薇！我有话要跟你说...拜托。”

“快点。”她还在生气。

“我替爸妈跟你说对不起，他们就是那样的人…好听点是硬骨头，说得难听就是顽固不化。他们打定主意要去军营里干活，叫我也去。但是你知道，那些几个月都没见过女人的士兵….有好几千个。我们这种次等种族只要稍微反抗就会遭到暴打，被杀了都有可能。而且他们是人类，那么高大粗壮…天哪，我一定会死在那里的！”

“我就说了应该待在这里嘛，本来就贱民了，离乡更贱。你们肯听吗？”

“我爸妈坚持认为丹诺林呆不下去了。你听我说，我跟不少人偷偷打听过至高城的事，那里好像对精灵比较宽容，领主不太会作威作福什么的。再有三枚银币，我们省着点花就够去至高城了，如果还能弄到十枚银币，房子肯定能租得下来。有个房子就能开店，我们的生活就稳定了。你----你知不知道去哪里可以弄到钱？我知道你的脑瓜子一向动得快。”

玛薇瞪着她，觉得完全不可思议。

“你疯了吗？十三枚银币对我们来说是巨款了，搞不好找遍整个侨民区都找不到一个身上能带着十几枚银币的人！”

内莎失落地叹了口气。

“我想也是这样….钱什么的，太不切实际了。那求求你想办法让我留在这里，玛薇！我不要去被一堆人轮番凌辱，只要能留下来，叫我做什么都行！”

“做什么都行？“她转转眼珠，脑子里顿时有了主意。”真的？“

“真的！“

“那我去跟你爸说。“她掉转头。

“你还没去精灵树？“对方看到她回来，惊讶得要命。”婚礼不是快要开始了吗？“

“内莎托我过来说点事。“她摆摆头。

男精灵看着自己的女儿在一边绞着双手，无奈地叹了口气。

“那，说吧。什么事？”

“我有个办法，可以让她留在城里，这样安全。”

“你一个小孩子在胡言乱语什么？别以为马上要结婚你就能变成大人。你要搞得我们家人分离吗？”

“那你宁愿看到几十个通宵达旦喝酒作乐的士兵把她从这张床拖到那张床吗？”她反唇相讥。

“这…..”做父亲的一时说不出话来。内莎的母亲想了想，代他开口。

“这一点我们确实欠考虑。那你有什么好点子呢？孩子。”

“我想好了，她可以搬来跟我父亲一起住，我结婚以后会跟丈夫搬出去找房子。”

对面的三个人瞪圆了眼睛，母亲和女儿都愣住了，男的那个精灵差点吼起来。

“这是什么鬼办法？你叫我女儿嫁…”

“哦，一切都是现成的不是吗？”她很无所谓地耸耸肩。“房子，丈夫…反正我妈已经死了好多年。至少这样阿莎不用冒那种风险，天晓得人类的男性会不会把她撕成两半。”

造物保佑。会不会真的被撕成两半她真的不知道啦…不过父亲最近找结过婚的女人来教过她…嗯，新婚之夜的事，她猜大概也差不了多少。

“内莎。”做母亲的语气十分严厉。“这是你惹的麻烦，你自己怎么说。”

“我要留下来！”内莎花了半天才醒过神，终于不顾一切地大喊起来。“侍奉一个老人总比变成营妓的好，你知道那些人类不会对我们有什么客气的。妈妈，求求你！”

“这也太荒唐了，玛薇。你爸还根本不知道这件事，搞不好他…”

“我家大大小小的事一向都是我说了算，你们又不是不知道！”她嗤了一声。

两个长辈异口同声地哀叹。

“既然是这样….我们还能省一份旅费。好吧，那她现在就是你们家的人了。阿莎，先过来帮忙捆东西，待会儿把我们送到大路上，然后你就可以去你的新家了。唉，玛薇，请替我问候你爸，拜托他好好对阿莎。”

“这样我们就可以永远在一起了，玛薇！”内莎抱着她又哭又笑。“我简直不知道要怎么感谢你！噢，天哪，我真蠢，你还得赶快去结婚呐！”

随随便便就将要成为她继母的玩伴手忙脚乱地帮玛薇拍平裙子上的皱褶，看她走远，才依依不舍地回去帮父母打包。

（待续）


End file.
